


Into the Ooshimaverse

by Caribous (Carib0u)



Series: The Neglected Shrine: Tales of Nico, Maki and the Supernatural [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humor, Inspired by Doujinshi, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carib0u/pseuds/Caribous
Summary: Nico and Maki swap places with alternate selves living in the doujin universe of one of their biggest fans.





	1. The Switch

When they arrived at the clubhouse, things got a little surreal.

"Are you two breaking up." Rin asked, in tears.

"What!???" Said Nico and Maki in unison.

"Well," blubbered Rin, "Maki doesn't even have her hand on Nico's bu-butt ... And you haven't even kissed once in like an hour! Maki-chan went to our class instead of Nico's, and Eli and Nozomi said Nico didn't sneak out to meet her either!"

"Why would we do that!???" they demanded, again in unison, both blushing tomato red.

"I think they both have amnesia!!" Honoka said. "I saw it in a movie! They're like they were when they first met -- all fights, and pretending they weren't into each other!"

"Oh good!" Rin said. "That only lasted a day, and Nico says it made the sex hotter."

"Nico, meet Maki. Maki, meet Nico. You two are meant for each other, so get married and start having science babies already!!" Nozomi ordered.

"But have the honeymoon first!! The club room is free!!" Honoka burst out.

"Shameless!!!" said Umi, raising her voice. "... Not before the 4th date!"

"Oh Umi, _we_ didn't wait that ..." started Kotori, but Umi put her hand over her mouth and gave Nico and Maki a stern look.

"Nothing below the waist until date 4, you two!!"

Nico and Maki didn't get the elaborate joke

"Why are you talking about us like we're lovers??" Maki asked.

"Like super idol Nico would date a high school first-year!!"

"Yes, a grade-schooler would be a more appropriate match," Maki said with a smirk.

"Oh it _is_ just like then!!" Hanayo said. She had been in tears, too upset to speak.

"Rin was going to have ramen, nya, but now Rin wants to eat Kayo-chin till she feels better, nya!"

"Oh Rin!" Hanayo said lovingly as Rin threw her over her shoulder like a sack full of delicious rice.

"Nya!! See you all tomorrow!! Get better, Nico and Maki!! Say 'bye,' Hanayo."

"Bye!! "came Hanayo's small voice over Rin's shoulder.

The other girls quickly filed out, leaving Nico and Maki to look around the club room. They noticed a small table with nine chairs crowded around it. Most of the shelves that had held Nico's idol merchandise were missing. Most of the space in the club room was taken up by four beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Ooshima Tomo (mangaka) is, you aren't living up to your NicoMaki potential. She is the recognized mistress of all things NicoMaki, especially doujins wherein Maki is the _tachi_ (top) and Nico is the bottom ( _neko_ ).


	2. Perfect Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another NicoMaki clubroom scene.

Maki made Nico's first time perfect.

Every time.

They were lucky they had two sides of the same fetish. But then again, they were lucky to have each other, period. Maki was the perfect _femme-tachi_ and Nico was the perfect petite _neko_. At least once a month they had Maki seduce the completely innocent Nico.

"What is Maki-chan doing?" Nico shouted.

"Hold still and count the cracks in the ceiling, Nico-chan. It will be over before you know it!"

"Yada!" yelled Nico.

"Stop struggling, Nico! I can't hold back any longer!"

 Honoka and Nozomi paused, which gave the others time to catch up. They couldn't be hearing what they thought they were, could they?

"Don't touch me like that, you pervert!"

"Stop struggling! I know you like it!"

"Maki-chan, you idiot!"

"You are so cute, Nico, I want to hear your cute little voice! Come for me!"

Then, they heard Nico make a noise they had never heard anyone make before. Even Nozomi, who had long ago discovered her body, had never come close. After a while, they heard Nico sniffling and berating Maki.

"I hate you, Maki-chan! I hate you! Now Nico can't get married!"

"Don't worry, Maki will make sure Nico is properly married if she has to tie her to the bed. I couldn't help it, Nico. I will buy you a new dress and some sweets, okay?"

They would have burst through the door already, but Kotori and Rin were holding Umi, who had fainted, up. Nozomi and Eli were looking at each other, they were probably the two that had to deal with this. Instead of bursting through, they opened it slowly and peered fearfully in.

Just as they had feared, Nico was lying on the meeting table, naked, with her clothes torn off her. Maki, equally naked, was on top of her, her fingers were exploring Nico as she stifled her protests with her mouth.

Nico managed to pull her mouth away from Maki's, but what she said was a complete shock.

"Maki-chan! We didn't lock the door!"

Maki looked over her shoulder. "I am sorry, fellow Muses. I know it's rude, but the added thrill of being caught in front of all of you was too much to resist."

Umi had just managed to come to before that little bit of dialog. She promptly fainted again. 

 


	3. Three Shrine Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything started.

The mangaka known as Ooshima Tomo, also Cocoa Break, Sweet Pea, and to most of her friends, Narusawa Meguru noticed the shrine -- or was it the ruins of one -- while walking in the park nearby. She had both writer's and artist's block lately. She hadn't been interested in Pretty Cure doujins at all, and even her favorite topic, Nico and Maki, wasn't providing any ideas. The problem was that most of her doujins were repeating themselves with small variants. Her friend, fellow mangaka Sekhira Umina, was having similar issues. On a whim they decided to make a wish at the neglected shrine.

"I want something new," she wished. Deciding not to be too greedy, she added, "In my NicoMaki stories." It turned out Sekihara-sensei had made the same wish.

That night, she went to her drawing table. Although she was merely storyboarding, it was exciting how quickly it seemed to write itself, suddenly. The characters of Nico and Maki were so lifelike! In an amusing twist, this version of Nico and Maki was shy and not together. She had started a couple of doujins that way, but for whatever reason, this Nico and Maki seemed determined to remain pure. Getting them in bed was, somehow, going to be a challenge. She wouldn't sleep early tonight; this made her feel like when she was first doing her PreCure doujins as a young starting mangaka.

* * *

 

Nico and Maki's lovemaking had moved from the bath to the bedroom to the couch to the floor to the kitchen table, when Nico, who had a tendency to worry and overthink, started to worry about the future. After all, when you molested each other every single day, wouldn't things become stale? Would they have to become increasingly kinky to keep the flames lit? Involve other girls? When Maki saw Nico start to cry, she held her and gently questioned her. That day, they had been walking in their favorite park, and suddenly, as if some deity had conjured it into existence, they'd seen an ancient, ruined shrine appear near it. She told Nico that tomorrow early they would go to the shrine and pray that their love life would always be fresh and exciting. Once Nico had settled down, they went to sleep, although Maki couldn't help working her fingers into the sleeping cutie.

The next day's wishes went off without a hitch, and both of them felt oddly comforted.

 

* * *

 

Nico and Maki were at Nozomi's shrine when they suddenly noticed, barely visible through the trees, that there was another old shrine nearby. Nozomi told them it was a place with a bad reputation, although it sometimes granted wishes as a last resort to desperate people. "Even couples, Nico and Maki." But, she told them, it was far better to be honest on your own, then pray for peace and understanding at a good shrine like hers.

They nodded their heads, but when they were on the way back, they separated. When Nico got to the old shrine, she was shocked to see Maki also sneaking in. When she asked what Maki was doing there, that girl told her they should both simply make their wishes and keep their secrets. After a little thought, Nico agreed. After all, her wish was super embarrassing, and especially in Maki's presence. She had no idea Maki was in the same boat.

 _"Please let me have the courage soon to tell Nico/Maki I love her,"_ they both wished. When they left, they were as red as Maki's hair, or one of her beloved tomatoes. On the way, Nico stumbled a little and Maki caught her hand. It wasn't until they reached the station that they remembered to let go.


End file.
